100 challenge Vocaloid
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: Review for a pairing!  .
1. 19 Unrecognizable

**Hi Peeps! Here is a story for my 100 challenge, you can request vocaloid pairings in reviews and ill do them please review!**

Akaito X Gumi:

"Kaito?"

The tall man glanced around quickly and was met with a pair of bright green eyes. He was sure that he had seen her before, but could not put his finger on it, she looked very familiar to him, where had he seen her?

"Oh."

The shy green haired girl, glanced back at the floor, her face going bright red. She looked like a lost puppy, Akaito felt the need to at least say something, but just kept silent for a moment to let this stranger carry on.

"You're not him."

she sighed, the red head was now very confused, what on earth was she talking about? What the hell did she mean by you're not him? Was she expecting some random stranger to be 'him', who he wasn't quite sure if she had meant his brother or someone else, Kaito was quite a popular name in Japan so he rather doubted this, however him and Kaito looked idential, a reason they could be mistaken.  
>'It's a bit rude to go around acusing strangers of not being like someone,' he thought to himself,'she could of least said sorry or something'he laughed to himself. After a rather awkward moment of silence, Akaito eventually decided to stay silent no longer.<p>

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"You just came up to me asking if I'm Kaito and then you acuse me of not being him."

She looked startled at this, that expression... Akaito knew it from somewhere but this girl was still very unrecognisable to him. Green hair, green eyes, he was sure she wasn't a complete stranger to him and that he was sure of, but where on earth had he seen such a mysterious girl before?

"It's just you look so much alike you and your brother, he was a great man..."

A few tears escaped her eyes. So she knew him ... and his brother? He still didn't recognise her but at least she wasn't a stranger to him anymore at least that was half right... Anyway she was crying so Akito didn't just stand there and think to himself, he helped her by offering to take her to the local cafe and offered her a few tissues before they started to journey to the local stop,  
>it was a nice cosy tea shop, perfect for a girl just like her. She seemed to calm down by then. What had been going through Akaito's mind as soon as she had mentioned it was his brother, Kaito. His brother wasn't that close, and Akaito had no idea if he was married or if he was stil living with his parents. Kaito had been killed when a bomb was set alight in his town, where from then on he'd been told about Kaito's life and education at his funeral. He'd never until then realised how much his brother had meant to him, it was to late now.<p>

"Akaito?"

Her voice had startled him, he just realised that he had been staring into thin air. This girl then got up and used one of the tissues to wipe his face. Was he crying as well?

"Thanks."

"Akaito, it's been nice seeing you again, it really has, however I have to get home soon because of family matters so I'll be going now, see you soon."

She then kissed him on the cheek making his face go as bright red as his hair, she was a sweet girl, he was lucky to know her, then he realised.

"Wait! You never told me your name!"

She turned to look back, she thought and finally came out with a short but sweet reply,

"Just call me the mysterious girl with green hair!"

She smiled at Akaito, a smile which made him feel warm inside, he chuckled to himself,

"No, I'll call her the girl, who's smile = 1000 words."


	2. 97 Gave up

**Thankyou for so many reviews! Please keep on reviewing because I'm doing 100 of these, this is for *searches notebook* aha! This is for AnimeCatMew so please read this and comment on what you think!**

"This isn't babysitting!"

The young teen screamed at the older teenager, who was in a state of shock by her screaming. 'She should be more mature at her age.' The pinkette thought still slightly anoyed at the younger girl.

"Okay, fine, just remember you need to go to bed at eleven, okay?"

The blonde stayed silent with a smirk on her face, Luka knew what she was up to, she was going to stay up until Luka fell asleep, then she would stay awake the rest of the night watching tv,

"Fine, see if I care."

She growled, out of the corner of her eye she could see Rin's face glowing red, why was she embarrassed? Was it something she had said? No-one knew but to tell the truth Luka had sort of feelings for Rin, she never told anyone... afraid that people would make fun of her, especially Rin. Oblivious to each others feelings, they pretended for years that they hated eachother, that is until this one night came. Maybe depression got to her, or maybe it was a rough day but somehow Rin had fallen asleep. Surprised, Luka decided to carry her to her room, blushing so... Rin was awfully cute when she slept. She exited the room but heard a loud bang,

" Rin?"

" Len! Don't please! If you tell her she'll think I'm weird."

What was that supposed to mean then? Luka knew it was wrong but she carried on listeneing to the young teenager.

"Don't! Len! He didn't mean it Luka I swear!"

Okay now Luka was definitely getting involved.

"I'll never be able to admit my feelings towards Luka, Len."

She could hear crying now. She knew Rin was sleep talking. She knew that Rin had a crush on her. She knew she couldn't just go in there and kiss her (even though she had been waiting for that moment for ages). However she knew that she could still comfort Rin through this hard time. And she could still wait. Luka entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of Rin's bed... Rin was still asleep and oblivious as Luka was she had no idea that the poor girl was experiencing a nightmare,

"Let me go! Let me go! Please!"

"Rin! Wake up now!"

The blonde woke up with a sudden look of realization, "Please.. don't hate me Luka..."

Rin looked down to the floor knowing Luka heard everything, she knew for a fact she couldn't keep one secret while she was asleep.

"Rin.."

"I give up! I can't be right, I'm all wrong, just plain wrong!"

"Rin... listen being yourself is right, trying to fit in is wrong and we won't give up... no matter the haters. Ok?"

She surprised the pink haired woman by giving her a friendly hug,

"I never gave up in my heart from the start." said Luka smiling.


End file.
